The Serpents Tail
by BlueLilyLilacs
Summary: Harry Potter, from the Chamber of Secrets to the Epilogue, with the addition of Lila Strange, a strong-willed, passionate girl who instantly befriends Ginny, Harry, and the gang. Also, she's in Slytherin, so theres that... I am really writing this to write in a kick-ass female bisexual Slytherin character... I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d"strongemI do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d"strongemI am just borrowing them for a short time for the purpose of writting in a Kick-ass bisexual Slytherin Girl, because that needed to be cannon/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d"strongemEnjoy! ;D/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48bc491d5649981fcfe83052d8bcf8d"Ginny Weasley's first year at Hogwarts hadn't even began, and she had already lost her brother and the Boy Who Lived. The barrier was closed, and her parents were frantically trying to get through to the other side, where Ginny's fool of a brother was somehow making Harry Potter late for the train. In the chaos of parents trying to leave the station, Mrs. Weasly gave her a hasty farewell, good luck, here's a sandwich and a kiss on the cheek and pushed her on the train just as the train began to pull away with her oldest brother. Percy left her at the first empty compartment to run off with his friends, and that was how Ginny found herself alone and afraid in an un-familiar place, struggling to fight down the tears of indignation and abandonment as she nibbled at her PB,J,C sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d294ea69b6f83944a39b2f2540285a43"And it was really very lucky that she was there in that compartment like that, wasn't it, because if she had clung to her brothers cloak, had she entered any other compartment, she probably never would have met Lila Strange, and then this story would be about something else entirely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea0f34dae8da97c20b9efcda85a35895"She came in with a bang, the bang of the compartment door to be exact. In the doorway stood a girl in red converse and a dark blue skirt revealing awkwardly long skinny legs, dark skinned and cut up from playing outdoors. She had equally long and bruised arms to match, revealed in her short-sleeved black tee-shirt. As Ginny's eyes slid up to the girls face she smiled big, crinkling the skin around her big, emerald green eyes. they glinted with laughter and a 'I know something you don't' look, and Ginny knew, as soon as she saw those eyes, that she was in trouble, because she saw the same look everyday in her brothers eyes just before a pastry exploded or a stink bomb went off. She knew, and yet she couldn't help herself from smiling back, as a finale tear rolled down her face, a remnant of her forgotten misery from three seconds before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6eb51a0dabb6f8224154cd8c24dfb69""Do mind terribly if I sit here?" the girl said in a posh, formal voice as she stepped inside, already knowing the answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14ed52ea701b158444960dfb875aade""O-of course." Ginny answered, clearing her throat of its tightness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8605ab43b4043eb763b098e65332a5"The girl smiled even wider if possible, and plopped down right across from Ginny. "Lila Strange, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said, extending her hand in such a way that Ginny didn't quite know if it was supposed to be shaken or kissed. Assuming that the latter would be a better choice for boy, she went along to grip it firmly, receiving a crushing squeeze and aggressive shake in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d117dfae7df817a75d0e69b84b761068""I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you" she said, sitting up straighter, smile growing. Like they were laughing at the same joke, Lila somehow pushed her grin farther, in a way that made her ears wiggle. Ginny tried to think of something to say to start a conversation, but nothing came to mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85bc144cc7d61cc13ec34822e872e542"Lila saved her by starting in the most direct way possible. "Ginny, do you know you have the prettiest hair?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat, hands clasped together like she was holding herself back from stroking it. Ginny blushed, taken aback and flattered by her bluntness, and commented on Lila's own long brown locks, who in turn insisted they were much too long and such a hassle. And that was how, 20 minutes later, the lady with the candy trolly was dismissed before she even offered them anything, because if Lila moved her head an inch, she would disrupt Ginny's hands, which were unavailable because they were in the process of fashioning Lila's waist length hair into a loose French side braid. She was in the middle of Ginny's waterfall braid, and they were both giggling absurdly at a prank Fred and George had played on Ron, when Hermione peaked in, looking distraught./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3266b35f098139023f33d87c94e6479b""Oh Ginny, there you are, I've been looking all over the train for you! I am so sorry that your brothers didn't keep you company, that was dreadful of them wasn't it. Oh, but I'm glad to see you found a friend, no don't stop braiding on my account I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone. I don't suppose you know where Ron and Harry are, do you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4222ed69cfc3f59e67456e835f8605c9"Since Hermione said this all in the way Hermione usually said things (too much and too fast), Ginny wasn't able to keep up, so she just went on and answered the last question. "I haven't seen Ron or Harry since the station. There was something wrong with the barrier, they must have gotten on after I had boarded."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0efc9f41bd8be6939c1ba7bf247fbca3"Hermione released a sigh of distress and muttered something about "idiots" and "trouble", and was about to close the door when Lila spoke up to the surprise of both Hermione and Ginny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc53ead3c31a5350b6b8792f8198cbbd""We could help you look, if you like. I think I would like to meet your brother Ginny, he sounds funny. Oh, do excuse my poor manners. Strange, Lila Strange at your service." She did a little curtsy and Hermione, though at first slightly surprised, smiled broadly and extended her hand introducing her self, and yes thank you very much, she would love the help. Ginny reluctantly agreed, cursing her brother for interrupting her braiding session, and ran off with the two girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e07675d6cad7da27c2c718758de4d17"The trio ran up and down the train, peaking into every compartment and asking around, but Harry and Ron were no where to be found. Finally they gave up, and returned to there compartment only to find Neville squatting there trying to catch a familiar toad. Once Trevor had been recovered (much to the dis-pleasure of Lila, toads were not her style), the four sat down and started talking, the first-years desperate to know what to expect. Ginny, at first uncomfortable talking so much to people she had barley met, opened up under Lila's lead, and soon they were all laughing and shouting and having a grand old Lila told them that she was a first year like Ginny, they got to talking about the four houses, Hermione and Neville explaining Gryffindor's values and their experiences, and Ginny piping up now and then to contribute what she knew from her brothers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8efd5f257350208eff67764a21e391""So you Ginny, you think you'll be in Gryffindor like your brothers then?" asked Lily after Ginny had spoken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="537a16ce9c83052d1a7978b575b44efb""Ya, I think so. I hope your in Gryffindor as well! It would be great if we could be room-mates!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="221e3f5c80898a9c4391f85f09c8819e"But Lila was already shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid bravery and chivalry really aren't my strong-suite. I would like to be in Ravenclaw, but honestly, I already know what house I'll be in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ead121274f31de72f9549493613ad78""Whats that?" Hermione said, though she had a sinking feeling she already knew the answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671a0d44756190ca97eaa649d0bb4975""My whole family has been in Slytherin for generations." Lily said with a smile, oblivious to the sudden tenseness in the room. "Ya, I'm actually quite excited. It has a really amazing History, and I like its values. Plus I feel like thats the house to be in if you want to make a big impact in the world."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2285e0d07b44acf01d5974e1d804a67f""A big impact like You-Know-Who made, you mean?" Neville said accusingly, to the surprise of everyone in the carriage, as he avoided eye contact with Lila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be6d4af9806d78c85d9e736d27ef5a5"Lila's eyes widened in surprise, then became very serious. "You know that's not what I meant. And besides, the action of one man should not condemn so many others to the same low standard. Stigma against a whole community because of the crimes of a select few is ignorant and short-sighted." Her eyes had become hard and rebellious, bband suddenly it wasn't to hard to imagine her in Slytherin green./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a5bf21078a56a08db9746627b54ad0"Neville blushed and mumbled a soft 'sorry' to the ground. Hermione, however, spoke up. "Thats not fair. Allot of people in Slytherin were really rude and mean to us and our friends last year. They think that they are superior because they are rich and pure-bloods, and they treat everyone else as 'beneath' them. Neville didn't mean to be insensitive, but you shouldn't have called him ignorant."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21b32bd1a7f22241a61659f26a32536e"Lila looked at Neville and Hermione for a moment, as Hermione prepared herself for a sneering counter-attack, expected of Slytherins. But then Lila's eyes softened and, to the great relief of Ginny, apologized to Neville for being crude, and he apologized, and Ginny started up a conversation, so that soon the tension was gone (or at least significantly lessoned). They talked for so long, in fact that they lost track of time, and suddenly they only had 15 minutes until they were at the station, so Neville had to leave and the blinds drawn so that the first-years could change since the bathroom was too far away. And then they were still late because Lila had to finish Ginny's hair, So Hermione was very anxious about being held up, Lila was very anxious with her robes (they made her look scrawny), and Ginny was very anxious because she still couldn't find her brothers. Finally they got off the train just as Hagrid began to turn away, so the duo quickly waved goodbye to their new friends and ran off toward the awaiting boats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6564c9e2100eaeca350b6f39df2d2a13"They smiled and they laughed on the boat ride, they oohed and awed as they castle cam into sight, they giggled and tittered nervously in prolonged unease waiting to be sorted. The were very quite as they shuffled into the Great Hall, as even Lila was un-easy with so many curious eyes upon them, and they were even quieter as they waited for their names to be called, for their new families to be decided, for their futures do be chosen. The two girls, despite their appearances, their families, their personalities, were for that moment the same, the same as every first year who ever stood before those steps. They all had the same butterflies fluttering around in their stomachs, no matter how much some would deny it. They were children, nervous and scarred, excited and thrilled, wanting to simultaneously curl up in a ball and sing out loud, because finally, finally, they were here. They were students of Hogwarts school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9849c69549a2e95168b2f77b8fd15bf9"Despite being told to expect it, Ginny was still upset as Lila went up and was sorted into Slytherin. Hermione and Neville were disappointed and surprised as well; they had thought that maybe she had been wrong, her lineage didn't have to determine her house. Lila, for her part, gave Ginny a sad little smile and a shrug as she walked past, but looked very happy and a little shy a moment later as her new house welcomed her with cheers and lots of applause, much louder than the polite claps for the Ravenclaw first years and the encouraging 'whoops' from Hufflepuff, though still drowned out by Gryffindor's roars. 'I guess that's the end of it' the three Gryffindors thought sadly as Ginny came to sit with her brothers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcea2280ce7fd353d74300cae52ca0a"They couldn't have been more wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcea2280ce7fd353d74300cae52ca0a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcea2280ce7fd353d74300cae52ca0a"strongemThank you so much for reading, hoped you like it. Even if no body reads it I will publish another chapter when its done, less than two weeks. Have a good one!/em/strong/p 


End file.
